


a light downpour

by chouzai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, they're siiiinging in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouzai/pseuds/chouzai
Summary: Sora especially seemed to be enjoying himself, despite all the rain, so much so that Hinata couldn't help but smile too.





	a light downpour

**Author's Note:**

> part of an art trade with teri! ♪ neither of us could come up with prompts, so we settled on choosing random words for each other.  
> i got light, ice, and newspaper! it somehow evolved into this mess.  
> i happened to post this after my hanahaki fic aha...  
> haha.  
> this is all fluff no angst i promise  
> also it's like 6am so unbeta'd and what not

"Ah! Sora-kun, hurry!"

"HoHo! The rain surprised Sora~ Mitsu-chan predicted it yesterday, but Sora still forgot his umbrella!"

In response to the shorter's amused laughter, Hinata only rolled his eyes, hand on the blond's wrist to tug him along as they ran through the rain. Unlike Sora, Hinata hadn't exactly _forgotten_ it was going to rain. However, it was bright in the morning! Absolutely cloudless. Definitely not rain weather. The forecast lied! Or, that's what he believed, anyway. When Hinata was ready to leave the house without any trusty rain gear, Yuuta only raised a questioning brow.

_Aniki, are you not going to bring an umbrella? It'll rain later. Don't complain if you're drenched later._

_It'll be fine! The weather looks good, see?_

Ah, truly. Hinata should have listened to him.

After a few minutes of running, the teens took shelter underneath a store's awning. They were absolutely _drenched_ , just as Yuuta had guessed his twin would be. Except, he hadn't foreseen Sora being caught with him, though neither of the first years saw this occurring. Vaguely, Hinata wondered if his books had gotten equally soaked and, honestly, thinking of it made him wince. Through the cloud of his thoughts, the taller's gaze fell onto the blond beside him, watching as he squeezed water out of his shirt. However, there was something... _Different_ about the boy. Crossing his arms, Hinata tilted his head, lips pursing before his eyes met Sora's usually fluffy hair.

_Oh._

"Pfft... Sora-kun, your hair's all flat!" Hinata snickered to himself, finding the fact Sora looked completely different absolutely _hilarious_. "'Cause your hair has that streak, you look kinda cool... But still, are you even Sora-kun~? Maybe I lost him on the way~? Did you see him, Stranger-kun?"

Sora blinked at the taller before he huffed, a hand reaching out to gently shove at the boy's side. "Eh~ That's unfair, Hina-chan! Hina-chan's hair is always down and it's straight, so it doesn't look any different when wet like this! Sora is Sora, even with his hair like this okay~? Please don't forget him~"

Hinata gave the blond a fond grin, arm reaching out to wrap his shoulders in a hug, their sides bumping together as the taller gave Sora a gentle squeeze. "Forgetting you'd be hard, you know? I'd be sad if I forgot about Sora-kun~"

"Sora's happy, but! But! Hina-chan, you're making both of us even more wet! Sora already squeezed out some of the water from his shirt, you know~? Hina-chan should do the same, that way it'll dry faster~"

With a laugh, Hinata complied, hand moving from Sora's shoulder to take to squeezing as much water as he could from his shirt. With a hum, his eyes wandered around the street, another vague thought coming to mind. _Being caught in the rain, stuck under a store's awning with the person you like... It's kind of like a—_

"HaHa~ Hina-chan, isn't this like a manga~?"

"Is Sora-kun a mind reader?!"

"Mhm! Not only that, Sora knows Hina-chan wants a towel!"

"Wow! You really _are_ a mind reader!"

The amazement on Hinata's features as well as the confident grin Sora wears dissolve quickly as they burst out laughing, amused by their own act. The water dripping from their hair and the rain falling around them is momentarily forgotten, the two caught within their childish giggling. They smile widely at one another, a hum leaving Hinata's grin as he turns away to look up at the sky.

Spending time with Sora was always fun, but they'd both get sick if they stayed drenched like this any longer. Ideally, he'd like to spend more time with the blond (it's why they were out and about after school anyway), but if they both became bedridden, they'd only be apart for longer. Though, if Sora were to become sick, he'd take the opportunity to go visit him and dote on him because _Hey, Sora-kun, you're sick, let me take care of you!_ , but wishing illness upon Sora? He'd rather they both caught a cold instead of just the blond.

Breathing out a sigh, he looked back down at the shorter, his smile becoming sheepish. "Sorry, Sora-kun. I invited you out to play, but then it started raining. We're both drenched, so let's just go home. It'd be bad if we got sick. Besides, Yuuta-kun'll get mad at me~"

Sora only smiles that understanding smile in response, his head nodding in agreement. That's something he noticed about Sora: with every apology, he only smiles kindly, never placing any fault on anyone. Hinata feels spoiled by it really, but it only makes him like the shorter even more.

"It's okay, Hina-chan~ You can't control the weather, so you don't have to apologize to Sora, you know~? Besides, we can go play some other time~ We really should go home though, huh~ If Sora or Hina-chan got sick, it'd affect our idol activities, wouldn't it! Plus, Master and Senpai'll be worried since Sora doesn't have a phone...~" Sora trails off for a moment, lips pursing as his tiny brows furrow. "HoHo...~ It'd be nice if we had something to cover ourselves with though...~ We're already wet, but still... The feeling is weird, huh~?"

Punctuating his response is a sneeze, Sora rubbing at his nose as he sniffles. Now that they've settled in one place for so long, their wet clothes were becoming colder, evident in the way the blond holds his bag to his chest as though for warmth. Watching him only makes Hinata feel colder, the taller sniffling himself as he looks down the street. He had to agree, something to keep even the tiniest of rain at bay would be nice, but he didn't want to risk getting his school supplies even more drenched by using his bag as a makeshift umbrella.

"This street is so empty! That place over there looks like a bookstore... Ah, hold on! They'd have newspapers over there, huh?" He gestures for Sora to hold his bag, a toothy, triumphant grin spreading across his features. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Five minutes later, the duo are dashing through the rain yet again, this time with what Hinata called "paper umbrellas." They don't exactly do too much, considering they're paper, but Sora wasn't complaining, only laughing about how he hadn't thought about it himself. All the squeezing of water from their clothing had gone to waste within minutes of running, yet neither seemed too troubled by it. Sora especially seemed to be enjoying himself, despite all the rain, so much so that Hinata couldn't help but smile too.

"HaHa~ The rain makes a lot of colors, but Sora's with Hina-chan, so it's not all that bad~" the blond sings out, voice distinct even against the pounding of the rain. "We were going to go eat, but somehow, this is fun too~ ♪"

"As always, Sora-kun's a little weird, huh~?" Hinata teases, grinning fondly. His brow raises when Sora directs his cheerful expression at him, blinking as the cheerfulness becomes warm enough to take any chills he felt earlier away.

"Anything's fun if Sora's with you, Hina-chan," Sora confesses, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "Sora and Hina-chan could do _anything_ together, and Sora would think it's fun. You may not have realized but... Sora just likes being around you, Hina-chan."

Hinata pauses in his step, staring at the shorter with wide eyes, lips opening and closing again as Sora stops a few steps away to stare back at him. They're both blushing like fools, sounds of their heartbeats loud in their ears, the downpour once again forgotten as they become entranced in their own little world. Clearing his throat, Hinata walks forward to stand beside him, the curve on his lips slightly embarrassed.

"Normally, I'd hate getting caught in the rain but... Me too. If it's with Sora-kun, anything's fun for me."

They stand like that for what feels like eternity, simply grinning at each other before the newspaper in both their hands tear apart from the amount of rain they've taken in, surprised gasps shattering their moment of peace. The makeshift umbrellas had been for naught, the two even _more_ drenched than they had been before taking hold of their fake protection. They blink at one another and laugh, the torn sheets tucked against their sides as they lace their fingers together, running and giggling all the while.

Yuuta had warned him to take an umbrella that morning, but spending time with Sora like this, Hinata didn't have a single regret.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like hinata and sora would have a really playful and fun but also warm rs like this tbh... they're so dumb i love these two  
> i kinda went with the prompt in a "it's raining really hard and the rain is cold, but these two (sora especially) are pretty lighthearted about it" way  
> anyway, feel free to hmu on twitter @sunshowerfes! ♪


End file.
